Cooling The Torch
by purpleroyal52
Summary: Mitchella Fenelli was not just a normal girl from Jersey. She had powers similar to her ex Johnny Storm. It was a wonder that they used to date considering that they were polar opposites. When her powers come out of the shadows, will she be Fantastic #5?
1. Love Lost

Cooling The Torch Ch.1

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **_**I do not own the Fantastic 4 or Jonathan Storm. **_

**Johnny**_**: I wouldn't mind if you owned me sweetheart, Would you?**_

**Me: **_**Ohhhhkay *giggles like a school girl***_

_**But I do own Mitchella Finelli **_

**Mitchie: **_**Um no you don't **_

**Me: **_**Yea, I do**_

_***Arguing goes on for a while***_

**Johnny: **_**Ladies, ladies. Let's not fight over the Torch**_

**Girls: **_**Shut Up!**_

**Reed, Ben, and Sue: And now to the story**

Mitchella's POV

"Mitchie, Earth to Mitchella." My assistant, Stephanie said snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Huh, What?" I said my blonde hair flying as I looked around the office. "Mitchie, you were sitting in a daze, freezing and unfreezing that glass of water for the past 5 minutes." Stephanie explained. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice, I guess. I was just thinking about before I was a freak with powers and how things went wrong. All thanks to _him_.

2 ½ years ago…..

"Mitchie, I swear I didn't even know those Victoria Secret models! You gotta believe me!" Johnny explained trailing behind me in the space station, this was a month and a half since we broke up and he was _still _making excuses. "Just drop it, Johnny! I don't wanna here it right now. I just wanna go into space, get the stupid sample, and go back to Jersey, okay." I yelled, turning around to look at him. The only reason I was here was because Susan was my best friend and she invited me along. "Fine. I just don't wanna go into space with a big baby who can't admit that she was wrong to break up with me without hearing the full story." He said, defiantly. I turned from putting on my equipment, made a strangling motion towards Johnny and headed to find Ben. I found him in the break room drinking coffee. "Hey Mitchie." Ben said, raising his mug to me. "Hey Ben, ready to go to space in 30 minutes?" I asked, sitting at the table. "Yeah, what about you?" "Yeah, if I don't strangle Johnny first." I replied, taking a sip of lemonade.

_In Space_

"I'm bored." Johnny stated, swiveling his chair around like a child as we watched Ben from the monitors. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. "Entertain me." "Um, Johnny. What's that cloud materializing behind Ben?" I asked, seeing the cloud swirl around the area. "What cloud?" Reed, Sue, and Johnny asked. "This cloud." I replied pointing to the window as the cloud grew closer. "Ben! You have to get back in here now!" Reed yelled frantically. "Jump!" Me and Johnny yelled. "I ain't done arranging your flowers, Fancy pants." Ben remarked. "Ben, you have to get in here now!" Sue screamed. The only thing I remembered after that was the force of the storm knocking me backwards and flinging me into Johnny.

_2 months later….._

I was out of the hospital and Sue was back with Reed. Johnny was still a flirt and I was still single. Surprise! I have powers. I can shoot ice and water out of my hands. Victor wanted to reverse my powers, so I agreed to be his guinea pig. After the experiment, I had _more_ powers. It was like Darth Vader using the Force to choke people. It turns out that Victor wanted to use me as a weapon against the Fantastic Four. I just called them Reed, Ben, Sue, and Johnny. Imagine how steamed he was then. I had left Victor and moved in with my old college roomie. And now I was one of the biggest writers in history.

_Present time….._

"Hey Steph, do you wanna come see me preform tonight?" I asked her, snapping out of my daydream. "Sure. Where's it at?" "This new club called _Vibe. _I play at 7."

And with that, I left my office for my commute home.

_LOCATION: THE VIBE _(she already preformed)

I was offstage now, sipping a ginger ale even though I am 26. And I was suddenly caught off guard by someone tapping my shoulder lightly. I turned around to see who it was. I could've fainted. "Mitchie?"

_Oooh, It's a cliffy! Who was it? Suspense! I hope you guys check out my other stories and I want to thank the following: lilo5010 for all of their support and inspiration, and Darkangel382 for being AWESOME, and a special thank you to raven0698. Review please! You will get a virtual cookie! _

_Laterz,_

_Little Miss Purple_


	2. Chokehold of Love

Cooling The Torch ch.2

**Recap:**

"**Mitchie?" I turned around and couldn't believe who I saw standing in front of me.**

**End of Recap**

"Oh my gosh. Hi, Johnny." I said nervously. I mean, if your totally hot ex showed up at the club you were at after 2 years of them being America's heroes acting all nonchalant wouldn't you be suspicious too? "How ya been?" He asked pulling me into a hug. Oh, how I missed those hugs. "Awesome. How about you, mister hero?" I asked before taking a sip of a martini. I don't drink but desperate times call for desperate measures. "That's exactly what I've been meaning to talk to you about. Can we talk outside for a minute?" He asked sounding really professional. So unlike Johnny to be serious, it must be really urgent. Once we were outside, he had turned around to face me. "You know that mission we all took with Victor a few years back?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "Well, there is a possibility that you may have powers like me." "Actually, there isn't a possibility, it's a fact. I have powers." I said with a note of "What now!" in my voice. "Really?" He yelled in surprise. I gave him a look. "No... I didn't mean it like that, it's just… Wow." Johnny baffled. "It's fine. Is there somewhere where I can safely show you my powers?" I asked, looking around cautiously. "Um yeah. I'll drive you." With that, I followed Johnny to his car and he drove us out to a building I knew too well. Baxter Building.

At Reed's Apartment

"Johnny, is that you? And who is this girl- Mitchie!" Sue said, running toward us as we entered the apartment. "Hey sis, do you know where Reed is? It's kind of important."

"Um yeah, he's in the lab." Sue replied looking at us strangely. I followed her gaze and noticed Johnny was holding my hand. I blushed lightly as we walked toward the lab.

"Hey Reed, I need you to do a power analysis on Mitchie." Johnny said as we walked through the glass doors. "OK. Mitchie just show us what you can do." I looked at them nervously. I decided to do something simple. I lightly froze the cup of water next to me. "OK. Try something with ice but more power this time." I nodded lightly. In an instant, the ice shot out like a dagger and pinned Johnny to the wall by his shirt. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. "What else can you do?" Reed said in astonishment, not paying attention to Johnny. I turned to Johnny, mouthed out "I'm sorry", and did that force thingy where I can choke people. "Fascinating." Reed said, clearly in Nerd world. "Um Reed, do you want me to stop now?" I asked, still choking my ex with guilt. "Uh yeah, sure go ahead." Reed said, waving his hand in my direction, still in a trance. I let go and Johnny immediately gave me a look that was like, _"What the heck was that for?"_ "Sorry Johnny, but it was for science." I said slyly before slinking my way out of the lab. He didn't come after me, probably checking me out, _that little pervert_. "Hey…..

_Okay, first off I would like to say I am so sorry for not updating. It's just been crazy trying to manage an Fanfic, Quizilla, and a Fictionpress all at once wile doing like 5 stories per account, so I will have new fresh stuff out really soon I promise! Bye!_


	3. Dancing With Fire

Cooling The Torch ch.2

Mitchie's POV

"Hey Mitchie." Johnny said, coming up behind me. "Yeah." I said, sitting on the couch. "Would you like to be my date for The Hero Awards Dinner tonight?" He asked, holding my hand. Can you say awkward? "Um. Yeah, sure I would love to." I said, shyly. "Cool. I'll pick you up around like 6. And Reed said he finished with your power assessment thing." He replied before walking off. "I couldn't help but overhear, and since you're going to the dinner with us, we are going shopping!" Susan said, turning visible from the kitchen. "Fine, fine." I said reluctantly, getting off of the couch into an elevator. (Dresses are on profile)

Award Dinner….

Apparently, I and Johnny stole the show. Throughout the night, I was bombarded with the same question: Are you and Johnny Storm dating? I kept denying that there was any relationship between us at all. I guess it was the right thing to do. It was an eventful evening. I had my first glass of champagne. (After hours of Johnny prodding me to try something new and all of that crap.) I found out that if you ice a photographer's camera when they get a little too close, you get called an icy witch. I was sitting down watching everyone swirl around the dance floor contently, when Johnny comes up behind me. "Hey, why aren't you dancing?" He asked. "Eh." I shrugged. "Ok, little missy. Come on you are going to dance." He said, dragging me from my chair. "But I…" I protested, as he led me to the dance floor. We twirled around gracefully, and I actually had fun. That is until our song started to play. It was "The Way You Look Tonight". My heart started to feel heavier, but I somehow felt safe in Johnny's arms. I hated every reminder of me and Johnny's failed relationship, but somehow I felt almost happy. I kinda think I'm falling for him again.

_Aww.. wasn't that sweet. I want to thank all of the readers out there. _

_Peace!_


	4. Babysit A Hero

Cooling The Torch Chapter Four

**OMG guys I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I just got some really good inspiration. The writing train is on full alert. RANDOM! I was reading a lot of stories about Johnny/OC relationships and they were really good. Inspiration is Platinum! Silence is Golden and Duct tape is silver!**

"Sue, I can't believe everyone else gets to go out for the weekend and I'm stuck here alone babysitting Johnny." I whined as I helped her pack.

"I heard my name. Were you just telling Sue about how much you love me?" Johnny said as he popped in slinking a hand around my waist.

_Oh no. That's not gonna fly._

"Hahahahaha, no. I was just complaining about how much "fun" we're going to have over the weekend." I said sarcastically, moving his arm from my waist.

"Oh yeah. I actually have a few activities we could do for the time being." He replied, winking at me suggestively.

"Oh geesh." I said shaking my head as I walked into my room which, conveniently was connected to Johnny's. I now had another reason to lock the bathroom door when showering.

"I know how you feel. Most people would kill for a whole weekend alone with me." He said, plopping down on my bed.

"I might end up killing you this weekend. Watch it with the flirty comments." I said strictly as I grabbed my car keys. "Forget something?" Johnny asked cockily.

"Actually yes." I replied, smirking as I strutted over to him. I firmly placed my lips onto his. I may be cold but the warmth was actually comforting.

"Don't wait up." I said,pulling away smirking at what I did.

"Hey, what? Mitchie wait! Come back! I'm frozen to your bed!" He yelled after me. "Nice work, Mitch." Ben complemented.

"I know right." I chuckled, fist-bumping with him.

**Okay guys, I know that it was like super short but I felt bad and wanted to update this story.I just haven't had enough time with school consuming my whole schedule. Review and tell me what you think might happen next! **

**Bye!**

**Little Miss Purple**


End file.
